


Hereingeschneit - A Christmas Story

by SweetMatilda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Cookies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, New Years, POV Harry Potter, Snow, Winter, i'm sorry it's in German, soon I will translate it
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMatilda/pseuds/SweetMatilda
Summary: Zuckerbäcker Harry konnte seine Augen nicht von Draco lassen, seit dieser an einem verschneiten Tag bei ihm ins Café hereinschneite.Er wollte eigentlich nichts von dem neuen Typen im Dorf wissen. War dieser sowieso nur daran interessiert, die Fabrik zu schließen. Aber das war gar nicht so einfach...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. -1-

Ich war gerade dabei diesem schrecklich singenden und Hüfte schwingenden Weihnachtsmann den Garaus zu machen, als die Glocke bei der Eingangstüre läutete.

„Ich bin gleich da!“ rief ich, nahm die Batterien heraus und ließ den Deckel unter den Füßen des Weihnachtsmannes wieder zuschnappen.

Als ich die Theke erreichte, stand vor mir ein mir unbekannter Mann. Er trug unter seinem viel zu dünnem Mantel einen Anzug. Er schob sich gerade seine angelaufende Brille auf sein blondes, makellos gestyltes, mit Schneeflocken bedecktes Haar. Dann kniff er seine Augen zusammen und starrte mich an.

„Willkommen im Café Holzsee!“ begrüßte ich ihn. „Möchten Sie gerne etwas mitnehmen oder hier essen?“

Nun kniff er noch stärker seine Augen zusammen. „Wie bitte?“

„Ob Sie gerne etwas essen möchten?“

Leicht schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Mit einer Hand zog er die Brille vom Kopf, mit der anderen tastete er in seinen Manteltaschen.

Ich sah mich am Tresen um, nahm eines der weichen Tücher und reichte es ihm. „Nehmen Sie das hier!“ bot ich ihm an.

„Danke!“ sagte er, als er danach griff, sich die Brille putzte und aufsetzte. Plötzlich riss er die Augen auf, als er auf die Vitrine starrte.

Stolz lächelte ich ihn an. Ja, meine Weihnachtsbäckerei konnte sich wirklich sehen lassen. Ich verkaufte Lebkuchen, Vanillekipferl, Weihnachtssterne und Gingerbread.

Aber da verfinsterte sich der Blick des Mannes wieder. „Danke, aber ich brauche nichts.“

Aber wie um ihn eins auszuwischen, begann sein Bauch laut zu knurren an. Kurz schloss er seine Augen und atmete aus. „Können Sie mir bitte sagen, wie ich zu den Waldwerken komme? Mein Navi findet den Weg nicht.“

Ich musste schwer schlucken. Nein, das konnte doch nicht sein? So schnell?  
„Aber natürlich. Fahren Sie zurück zum Kreisverkehr und nehmen Sie die zweite Ausfahrt. Nach etwa neun Kilometern biegen Sie links in den Waldweg ein. Dann ist es nicht mehr zu übersehen.“

„Danke!“ sagte der Fremde, drehte sich um und ging zurück zur Eingangstüre.

Nett wie ich war, schnappte ich eines der verpackten Kekssäckchen und ging ihm hinterher. „Warten Sie!“ und trat neben ihn. Er drehte sich um und sah mich an.

Ich drückte ihm das Säckchen mit den Keksen in die Hände. „Frohe Weihnachten!“

Überrascht sah er zuerst auf das Stoffsäckchen, dann zu mir. „Danke!“ flüsterte er. „Ihnen auch Frohe Weihnachten!

Als die Türe hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, stürzte ich in die Küche zum Telefon und rief Molly an.

\---------------------------------------------------------

„Holzsee Waldwerke, wie kann ich...“

„Molly, ich bins. Rate mal, wer gerade im Café war?“

„Mein Junge, du weißt, ich hasse Ratespiele. Also sag schon. War es Gilderoy Lockhart oder dieser fesche junge Mann in dem roten, enganliegenden...?“

„Nein, Molly, dein neuer Chef. Er war gerade da.“

„Ach herrje!“ stöhnte sie auf.

„Er fährt jetzt zu euch.“

„Du meine Güte. Harry, ich muss aufhören.“ Und das hatte sie dann auch, also machte ich mich selbst wieder an die Arbeit. 

\------------------------------------------------

Zwei Stunden später läutete das Telefon. Ich schob gerade eine Ladung Kekse ins Rohr, hob ab und klemmte den Hörer zwischen Ohr und Schulter ein. „Café Holzsee!“ Ich schnappte mir die Eieruhr vom Regal und drehte sie auf zwölf Minuten.

„Harry, mein lieber Junge,“ zwitscherte mir Molly ins Ohr. „Hast du heute Abend schon was vor?“

„Eigentlich wollte ich nur ...“

„Sehr gut!“ unterbrach mich Molly. „Heute Abend um sieben Uhr gibt es Abendessen bei uns. Ich koch genug, bring Hunger mit. Küsschen!“ Und aufgelegt.

Molly war Weltklasse in Leute überrumpeln, vor allem mich.

„Myrte!“ rief ich nach meiner Mitarbeiterin. „Kommst du mal!“  
Als ich mich zur Arbeitsfläche wieder umdrehte, stand sie vor mir. Überrascht schlug ich mir eine Hand auf die Brust. „Bist du denn wahnsinnig? Du kannst einen alten Mann wie mich doch nicht so erschrecken!“ rief ich auf.

„Aber Chefe, das solltest du doch schon gewohnt sein. Und so alt bist du nun auch wieder nicht.“ sagte sie halbherzig und tätschelte meine Schulter.

„Du musst heute das Café abschließen.“

„Molly und Arthur?“ fragte sie wissend.

„Wieso glaubst du immer dass es wegen Molly und Arthur ist? Ich könnte genau so gut ein Date mit einem heißen Typen haben.“ sagte ich beleidigt.

„Echt jetzt, Chefe?“ fragte sie mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Aber es könnte durchaus sein.“ versuchte ich es weiter.

„Mit der Auswahl die es in unserem Kaff gibt?“

„Na ja, da gäbe es doch noch immer...“

„Vergiss es, Chefe. Also, mit wem hast du dein heißes Date?“

Ich verdrehte die Augen und starrte an die Decke. „Molly und Arthur.“

Myrte klopfte mir auf den Oberarm. „Und das ist auch gut so. Lass dich ein bisschen füttern und von mir liebe Grüße.“

\----------------------------------------

Dick eingemumt gegen die Kälte, stapfte ich die Straße zu Mollys und Arthurs Haus entlang. Als ich gerade die Stufen zur Türe hinaufgehen wollte, wurde ich gerammt. Die andere Person ging sofort durch die Wucht des Aufpralls zu Boden.

Ich packte die Person und zog sie wieder auf die Beine. „Hoch mit Ihnen! Alles in Ordnung?“

Ein dick eingepacktes Michelin Männchen stand vor mir das eifrig mit seinem Kopf nickte.

„Dann passen Sie gut auf sich auf. Also dann!“ verabschiedete ich mich und ging die paar Stufen zu Rosies Haus hinauf.

Aber das Michelin Männchen folgte mir.

„Müssen Sie auch hier her?“  
Wieder nickte das Männchen eifrig und stellte sich neben mich.

Also läutete ich an der Türe. Augenblicklich wurde die Türe aufgerissen und Molly stand vor uns. Sie packte uns an den Jacken und zog uns ins Haus. „Rein mit euch. Mister Malfoy, sie müssen ja schrecklich frieren. Sie sind doch solche Winter wohl gar nicht gewohnt.“

Sie zog dem Mann die Mütze vom Kopf, worunter ein Wuschel von blondem Haar zum Vorschein kam. Das Michelin Männchen, war niemand anderes als der Typ im Café.

Er nahm gerade die Brille ab, als Molly schon an seiner Jacke zog.

„Hallo Harry!“ hörte ich hinter mir eine Stimme. „Schön, dass ihr zum Essen gekommen seid.“  
Ich drehte mich zu Arthur um, der mich angrinste.

Als Molly unsere Jacken verstaut hatte, stellte sie sich zwischen uns. „Mister Malfoy, darf ich Ihnen unseren Neffen Harry vorstellen. Harry, unser neuer Chef in den Waldwerken, Draco Malfoy.“

Ich streckte ihm meine Hand entgegen und als wir uns die Hände schüttelten, kniff ich meine Augen zusammen und sah ihn scharf an. „Woher kommen Sie?“

„Aus London.“

„Vom Hauptsitz also?“ Mein Handgriff wurde nun fester.

„Schluss damit!“ warnte mich Molly und schubste mich in Richtung Wohnzimmer.

Ich machte einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer. Aber es waren noch keine weiteren Gäste gekommen. „Wer kommt noch aller?“  
„Niemand, vier sind zu viert.“ sagte Molly und hackte sich bei Malfoy unter.  
„Wieso? Was ist mit Ron und Hermine? Mit Charly und Fred und ...“  
„Jetzt steh da nicht so rum und geh endlich ins Wohnzimmer, Junge.“ forderte mich Arthur auf und zog mich mit sich ins Wohnzimmer. „Molly wollte ihren Chef nicht gleich mit der ganzen Familienbande überfordern.“ flüsterte er mir zu.  
Das war verständlich, aber ich zweifelte sehr daran, ob ich die richtige Gesellschaft war.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Ich versaute das Abendessen so gut wie es nur ging. Was ein gemütliches Beeinander hätte sein können, machte ich mit einem Schlag zunichte.

Ich saß gegenüber von Draco Malfoy und starrte ihn böse an. „Wieso sind Sie wirklich hier?“ fragte ich ihn, als wir mit der Suppe fertig waren.

Bevor er aber die Chance hatte zu antworten, redete ich sofort weiter. „Wollen Sie die Werke auflassen? Nur noch Maschinen hier arbeiten lassen? Dafür sind Sie doch hergekommen, oder? Geben Sie es zu!“ Ich nahm einen Schluck von meinem wievielten Glas Wein auch immer und war nicht mehr aufzuhalten. „Ihnen ist bewusst, dass unser Dorf von den Waldwerken abhängig ist?“

Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck wurde immer angespannter. „Nicht im Geringsten wollen wir die Werke auflassen. Wie Sie sicher wissen, versucht die Mutterfirma die Ursprünge der Waldwerke und wofür sie einsteht, zu sichern. Ich kann Ihnen garantieren, dass...“

„Garantieren und versprechen können Sie mir alles. Das heißt aber nicht, dass es dann auch so wird.“

Der Mann legte sein Besteck zu Seite und versteckte die Hände unter dem Esstisch. Immer wieder sah er von seinen Händen zu seinem Teller, dem ihm Molly voll befüllt hingestellt hatte.

„Und dann kündigen Sie alle Mitarbeiter.

„Es reicht jetzt, Harry!“ schimpfte mich Molly. „Wir haben euch nicht eingeladen, damit du dich streiten kannst.“

„Wozu denn dann?“ fragte ich wütend und trank das Glas aus. „Versteht ihr denn nicht? Es kann nur einen Grund geben, dass die Firma ihn geschickt hat.“ schimpfte ich und zeigte vorwurfsvoll auf Malfoy. „Sie werden zusperren. Wenn wir nicht aufpassen verlieren wir noch das Dorf. Das wäre alles nicht passiert, wenn diese verdammte...“

Als ich nach Luft schnappte, stand Malfoy auf. Er starrte noch immer auf seinen Teller. „Wenn Sie mich bitte entschuldigen würden.“ sagte er, stand auf und verließ das Zimmer.

Arthur stand auf und folgte dem Mann. Als die beiden verschwunden waren, stand Molly ebenfalls auf und als ich mir gerade das nächste Glas einschenken wollte, zog sie mir die Flasche aus der Hand.

„Du hattest genug für heute. So kenne ich dich gar nicht. Iss jetzt auf!“ befahl sie und marschierte Arthur und Malfoy hinterher.

Ich hatte keinen Appetit mehr und wollte nach Hause gehen. Ich stand auf, war aber zu betrunken und schaffte es nur noch auf die Couch, die neben dem Esstisch stand. Kurz darauf war ich eingeschlafen.


	2. -2-

Als ich am nächsten Tag aufwachte, lag eine Decke auf mir und auf dem Couchtisch stand ein Glass Wasser und Aspirin. Laut aufstöhnend setzte ich mich auf, trank das Wasser und schluckte die Tablette hinunter. Ich zog mich an und ging langsam nach Hause, mit den Sonnenstrahlen im Gesicht. 

Ich sperrte das Café auf, zu müde, um die Treppen hinauf zu meiner Wohnung zu gehen und ging in die Backstube. Ich wusch mir das Gesicht unter der Spüle und holte ein frisches Shirt aus dem schmalen Schrank neben den Treppen. Ich zog mir den Pulli und das Shirt aus, warf es weit nach oben auf die Treppen und während ich mir das frische Shirt anzog, schaltete ich die Kaffeemaschine ein. 

Ich stützte mich auf der Arbeitsplatte ab und ging die Bestellungen durch, als die Türe zum Café läutete. 

„Mist!“ fluchte ich leise, da ich vergessen hatte zuzusperren. „Wir haben noch geschlossen.“ sagte ich, als ich in den Verkaufsraum trat. Und da stand der Grund meiner Alkoholexzesse. Es war wirklich zu früh.

„Ah Sie!“ brummte ich. „Was wollen Sie?“

Malfoy hatte seine Brille abgenommen und wandte sich nun in meine Richtung. „Guten Morgen! Harry, nicht wahr. Bin ich zu früh?“ fragte er schüchtern.

Ich verdrehte die Augen und reichte ihm ein Tuch. „Hier, für Ihre Brille.“ sagte ich, als er mich fragend ansah. 

Lächelnd nahm er das Tuch und putzte sich die Gläser. Dass er mich anlächeln konnte überstieg meiner Fantasie. So wie ich ihn gestern fertig gemacht hatte. „Also, was wollen Sie?“

„Frühstück?“ fragte er, als er sich die Gläser wieder aufsetzte. „Ich war vorhin beim Supermarkt, aber der hatte noch geschlossen.“

Ich rieb mir über die Augen und nickte. „Klar, suchen Sie sich einen Platz aus. Ich komme gleich zu Ihnen.“

Ich holte eine Frühstückskarte und reichte sie ihm. „Da!“

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich ungelegen komme. I..ich wollte sie auch jetzt nicht stören, aber ich habe sonst nichts gefunden wo ich frühstücken könnte.“

Ich winkte ab. „Wenn nicht Sie gekommen wären, hätte VOLDE jemand anderen geschickt. So, und jetzt suchen Sie sich was aus!“ forderte ich ihn auf und ging zurück in die Küche, um nach dem Kaffee zu sehen. 

Als ich mit zwei großen, voll befüllten und dampfenden Tassen zurückkam, sah Malfoy verträumt aus dem Fenster. Verträumt? Sicher plante er schon im Detail genau, wie er unsere Fabrik an den Höchstbietenden verschachern konnte. 

Etwas zu heftig stellte ich die Tassen hin, die etwas überschwappten. „Mist!“ fluchte ich, griff nach dem Serviettenhalter und verteilte die Papiertücher auf die Pfützen. „Und, was darf es sein?“

„Das Pilzomelette.“

Als ich in der Küche stand und die geschnitten Pilze anschwitzte, umhüllten mich Gedanken wie Culver giftige Pilze zu verabreichen. Ein paar Minuten später stellte ich ihm ein perfektes und giftfreies Omelette mit einer Scheibe selbstgebackenem Brot vor die Nase. 

Da ich selbst erst die Tasse Kaffee brauchte, um wieder in die Gänge zu kommen, blieb ich bei Malfoy sitzen, der mit großer Begeisterung sein Frühstück aß. 

„Mein gestriges Benehmen,“ platzte es aus mir heraus, „Ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen, wie ich zu Ihnen war.“

Malfoy erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung ein Stück vom Omelette abzuschneiden und sah mich überrascht an.

Er sah wahnsinnig gut, das musste ich schon zugeben, mit seinen blonden Haaren und den großen Brillen. Das Haar hatte er wie bei seiner Ankunft gestern gegeelt und zurecht gekämmt. 

Wie lange ich ihn wohl schon anstarrte? „Ich habe gestern zu tief ins Glas geschaut und mich dabei vergessen. Es tut mir leid. Aber wissen Sie, Typen wie Sie...nein, nein, so habe ich das nicht gemeint.“ beeilte ich mich, als er mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansah. „Aber Sie kommen hierher mit Ihrem perfekten Anzug und Ihren perfekten Haaren und glauben zu wissen, was unsere Werke brauchen.“

„Gehört das auch noch zu Ihrer Entschuldigung?“ fragte er mich. „Denn wenn ja, dann sind Sie ziemlich schlecht darin.“

Ich ließ meinen Kopf gegen die Tischplatte fallen. Das war eine ziemlich schlechte Angewohnheit von mir, die ich mir schnellstens abgewöhnen sollte, wenn ich meinen Kater bekämpfen wollte.

„Trinken Sie Ihren Kaffee, bevor er kalt wird.“ sagte Culver mit leiser Stimme.

Seufzend hob ich meinen Kopf, nahm die Tasse und lehnte mich an die Rückenwand der eingebauten Bank. Während ich meinen Kaffee trank, sah ich hinaus auf die Winterlandschaft und dem zugefrorenen See. Als ich den letzten Schluck aus der Tasse genommen hatte, stand ich auf und verabschiedete mich von ihm. „So, ich muss weiterarbeiten. Das Frühstück geht aufs Haus. Lassen Sie es sich noch schmecken.“

Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, ging ich bereits zurück zu Theke, hinter der Myrte stand und mich angrinste. Ich ignorierte sie, ging an ihr vorbei in die Backstube und warf mich über die Arbeit. Ich musste mich ablenken. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Nachdem ich mich morgens von Mollys und Arthurs Haus weggeschlichen hatte, kroch ich auf allen Vieren wieder zurück, um beide um Verzeihung zu bitten. Zusätzlich brachte ich Ihnen eine frisch gebackenen Apfeltorte, und bald hatten sie mir vergeben. Das redete ich mir zumindest ein.

In den darauffolgenden Tagen wurde Malfoy zum regelmäßigen Frühstücksgast. Er probierte alle gemüselastigen Varianten durch. Es war immer viel Kundschaft, aber er saß an seinem Stammplatz beim Fenster. 

Als nun Malfoy auch an diesem Tag das Café betrat, saß ich auf dem Mitarbeitertisch neben der Theke und ging gerade die Abrechnung durch. Alle Tische waren besetzt und als Malfoy gerade wieder gehen wollte, schob ich mit einem Bein den Stuhl mir gegenüber unter dem Tisch hervor. „Hier ist noch Platz.“ Ich sammelte die Papiere ein, die ich auf dem ganzen Tisch ausgebreitet hatte. 

„Ich möchte Sie aber nicht von Ihrer Arbeit abhalten.“

„Tun Sie nicht.“

„Danke!“ sagte er und setzte sich. 

Schweigend saßen wir zusammen, er frühstückte, ich arbeitete weiter. Immer wieder sah ich von meiner Arbeit auf und beobachtete, wie er sein Frühstück genoss. Als er fertig war, sortierte ich meine Papiere und legte sie zurück in die Heftmappe. Während er Myrte bezahlte, klemmte ich mir die Mappe unter und begann sein Geschirr einzusammeln und ging in die Küche. 

Als ich das Geschirr in die Spüle stellte, kam Myrte gerade in die Küche marschiert und stellte Tassen in die Spüle. „Ich habe dich noch nie so schmachten gesehen, Harry.“ sagte sie mir und kaute dabei wie eine Wahnsinnige an ihrem Kaugummi. 

„Bitte?“ rief ich entrüstet auf. „Ich schmachte doch nicht.“

„Erzähl das wem anderen. Er geht jetzt übrigens.“

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern, stahl mich aber zur Türe und sah, wie Malfoy sich seinen schwarzen Mantel anzog und den dunkelgrünen Schal eng um seinen Hals schlang.

„Heiß ist er ja.“ kam plötzlich Myrtes Stimme neben mir, die sich unbemerkt neben mich gestellt hatte.

Erschrocken schrie ich auf, und alle Kunden inklusive Myrte, warfen mir einen überraschten Blick zu Myrte und mir. Ich deutete auf Myrte, die nur genervt die Augen verdrehte, und wieder in der Küche verschwand. 

Als Malfoy zur Türe ging, nickte er mir zu. Ich lächelte und winkte ihm. Als er bei der Türe draussen war, sah ich verwirrt auf meine rechte Hand. Sie wunk noch immer. 

„Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt!“ fluchte ich, packte mit der anderen Hand die verräterische rechte und folgte Myrte in die Küche. Ich riss die Kühlschranktüre auf und holte den gekühlten Keksteig heraus. Ich packte ihn aus und legte ihn auf die Arbeitsfläche.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du jetzt backen solltest?“ fragte Myrtemich.

Ich war ihr einen bösen Blick zu und machte mich an die Arbeit. „Ich kann immer backen. Geh wieder raus und erledige deine Arbeit.“ brummte ich ohne aufzusehen.

„Ja, Chefe!“ flötete sie und küsste mich beim Hinausgehen auf die Wange.

„Wieso machst du es mir so schwierig, böse auf dich zu sein?“ rief ich ihr nach. Als Antwort erhielt ich nur böses Lachen.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Harry Potter and unfortunatelly, all the characters are not mine, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.  
Hope you have fun! 
> 
> it's still in German, but I will translate it.


End file.
